Sealed Memories
by RenegadeSpiral
Summary: DON'T READ IT. It is fail and no longer reflects my current writing abilities *burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn. . .* Go read my other stuff


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's contents. All references, characters, locations, etc… belong to Namco: Tales of Studio.**

--------------------------

That night…

"…_Mama…? Mama what's wrong?!?"_

Whether I'd ever want to forget that memory or not…

"_Daddy! Something's wrong with Mama! Mama? Mama!!!"_

My Heart…

"_Anna!"_

"_Grrgh…."_

Will always remember…

"_Lloyd!!!"_

--------------------------

_Wham!_

The small boy's body flew into a tree stump, blood trickling down his forehead.

"M-mama…" The boy managed to sputter out before losing consciousness.

"Lloyd!"

A tall man with long, dark red hair lunged in between the small, unconscious boy and the large grotesque beast that had put him in that state, only to be thrown aside by the creatures overgrown arms.

The beast began to charge the man, preparing to gash him with its claws.

Trying to steady himself, the man pulled himself up and bared his shield, bracing himself for impact.

But it did not come.

"N-No!"

Suddenly the monster reared back with it hand's clutched to its head, howling with pain. "No! No, Stop!!"

"A-Anna…?"

The man's eyes widened as a torn look spread across his face.

"K-Kratos," It spoke, as it slowly made its way over to Kratos. "K-Kratos,…please…"

"Anna…"

"Please, kill me… I don't want any harm to come to you or Lloyd. Kratos, I-"

The monster let out a blood-curdling scream and lunged in the direction of the fainted Lloyd.

"No!"

Without thinking, Kratos sprung up and rushed over to defend his son, thrusting his blade into Anna's heart.

Her limbs fell limp. "Kra-Kratos…"

She lifted her arms and began to slowly pull the blade out of her chest.

"A-Anna…."

A sudden wave of sadness overwhelmed Kratos as he desperately fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kratos…For everything…"

Freeing herself from the blade, she staggered around before falling into a lifeless heap before Kratos' eyes.

"No…no…Anna!"

He fell to his knees, eyes drifting from Anna's body to the raining clouds in the dark sky above. Unable to move, unable to think of anything else but how his own hands had just killed the women he loved. The only person he had ever loved…

Wait…No. That wasn't right. Lloyd…Where was Lloyd?

Snapping back to reality, Kratos picked himself up and walked over to the spot where his son should have been lying.

But he was gone.

"Lloyd?"

"Are you talking about this little brat?"

Kratos turned around in the direction of the voice to see two Desians standing near the edge of a cliff. One of them, was holding Lloyd in his arms, with a devious smile spreading across his face.

"NO!!"

Kratos made a desperate attempt to lunge at the two standing before him, but was stopped by a group of Desians who rushed him.

"Get. Out. Of My. WAY!!" He yelled, as he thrashed his sword out at those who dared to stop him.

"Hmph, what's so special about this little kid?" The Desian asked himself, as he turned around and dangled the helpless Lloyd over the cliff.

"H-Hey…" The Desian standing next to him spoke, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shaddup!" He said as he shoved his partner off to the side, who fell into the battered bloody corpse of Anna and knocked it over the cliff.

"Stupid kid…"

His grip loosened, and Lloyd fell to the ground below.

---

_Krakaboom!!_

"Uhn…"

Lloyd's eyes slowly opened, awakened by the sound of thunder, and he stared up into the sky above.

"Mama…Daddy…" He turned his head over o the side and a few yards away, he saw the creacher that his mother had turned into laying sprawled across the ground.

"Mama…"

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed over in the direction of his mother's corpse. Baffled by the sight, he could not turn away as he studied the incredible light, only able to make out the faint outline of… A horse maybe? When the light faded away, lying before him now was his mother, his mother in her human form…

"Mama…!" He whispered, his consciousness slowly fading away. Waving his little arms as frantically as he could, he saw a man walk up to his mother. The man was short with tanned skin and had brown hair and a beard. He was picking up Anna. He was walking away…

'No…'

Lloyd thought, too tired to form words.

'No…No. Come back!'

His eyelids began to droop. He could feel himself getting tired again.

'Why are you taking Mama away? Come back! No…'

His arms dropped and he felt himself fall back into an unwilling sleep…

---

When Lloyd awoke again, he found himself cradled in his father's arms at the bottom of the cliff. He was crying.

"Daddy…Mama…Where's Mama…?"

A pained look painted itself across Kratos' face.

"Daddy? Daddy, where's Mama?! Daddy?!" Lloyd's eyes filled with tears. "Where's Mama!? Mama!"

Kratos looked away.

"This is too much to bare…I won't put you through anymore of this. Not anymore… No more of this pain…"

--------------------------

End Chapter 1

--------------------------

Yay! First chapter done! Again. XP

So yeah, I was very unhappy with the original first chapter and decided to re-write it. It was bad, Lazily done, Done in the middle of the night when I was tired and didn't know what I was doing. It was confusing and stupid and I wasn't the least bit proud of it. So New Chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think =)

Somebody Please Teach me how to write fan-fiction!


End file.
